


Lay Down Letters [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Epistolary, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Son Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "Lay Down Letters" by Cinaed. Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the challenge "Podfic but make it about musicals."Summary:"After the fall of the barricades, Enjolras' mother finds a series of letters her late son wrote to a mysterious R.It was curious, Adélaïde thought, how little she had known of her only child. Though perhaps curious was not the right word.Standing in the small, cramped room she had not known her son had rented, surrounded by books and pamphlets she had not known he had cared to read, she reached out and touched the strange little bundle of letters on his desk and wondered what further secrets they might reveal."
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	Lay Down Letters [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lay Down Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875098) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



> Where R is written in the original fic, I say "Grantaire." For those unaware, the French for "capital R" sounds like "grand aire," which is why R is a nickname for the character Grantaire. I could have said "aire" only, as Adélaïde would have been more likely to do, but I felt a little silly doing so, and saying my English "arr" like a pirate wouldn't do either, so here we are.
> 
> Also, uh, happy Mother's Day. Call your mom.

This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zt7W0QZtNMFb9NX2EHEdbKqZB2uMFoIk/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/lay-down-letters-cinaed)

Music: "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" from Les Misérables by Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schönberg, as performed by The Piano Fan on YouTube.

Thank you to Cinaed for writing this tear-jerker of a story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
